Safety/Transcript (RaCmtW)
This is the script for Safety. episode opens to the Big Red Car and Salty as the Wiggles climb in Evil Anna: Well, Salty. You going on a tresure Hunt? Salty: Arrr, yes indeed. See you later, me hearties! Evil Ryan: See ya soon like a droplet in the mist like Thanos, who Evil Anna destroyed back on Total Drama season one. Wallflower Blush: Don't you dare mention that name! He's my worst fear! the Wiggles, Salty and Captain Feathersword Anthony Field: How far's this treasure, Captain Feathersword? Captain Feathersword: Oh, it's about ten Wiggle Trees, Anthony. Salty: Ten Wiggle trees?! Jeff Fatt: That's really, really far! Greg Page: Then we'd better kick into Wiggle Speed. The Wiggles: Right, let's go! Greg Page: Fasten your seatbelts. Anthony Field: Good Idea, Greg. Wiggles put on their seatbelts Greg Page: Ready, Captain? Captain Feathersword: Ready, me hearties! Anthony Field: Ready, Salty? Salty: Arrr, I be raring to yo-ho-go! starts the car and they set off pass several Wiggle Trees, counting as they go The Wiggles: One wiggle tree, two trees, three trees, four trees, five trees, six trees, seven trees, eight trees, nine trees, ten trees. soon arrive Salty: Well, here we are. Greg Page: Here we are, Captain Feathersword, ten Wiggle Trees from where we began. Captain Feathersword: Oh, I'm so glad you hearties were with me. Oh, I can't count to ten very easily. I need a little help sometimes. Salty: Arr, the Wiggles and I are always happy to help, Cap'n Feathersword. Feathersword looks at his map then points Captain Feathersword: Look! There she is! The Wiggles and Salty: The treasure! head over to it Captain Feathersword: Oh, X. goe over to it and starts to dig it up revealed to be a book Captain Feathersword: Oh, lookie, a bookie. I mean look, a book. Wiggles and Salty join him Murray Cook: Oh, that's no ordinary book, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: It isn't? Salty: It's a counting book, Matey. It helps you to count from 1 to 10. Captain Feathersword: Really? Well, blow me down. do Salty: Sorry. But you said to blow you down. Captain Feathersword: Well, while I'm down here, blow me under that tree. do on Sci-Ryan: Okay. While the Wiggles get to thier Home, I could sing a song to pass the time. song Invisible starts playing Sci-Ryan: You don't see me fitting in~ I'm sitting here alone~ Right beside my shadow~ Always on my own~ If I can share my wildest dreams~ Maybe they would see~ I'm more then just a wallflower~ There so much more to me~ I'm invisible, invisible~ A droplet in the mist~ Invisible, invisible~ It's like I don't exist~ Right beneath my picture~ This is what you'll read~ A short list of nothings~ Not likely to succeed~ A yearbook with blank pages~ That no nd wants to sign~ A Memory Forgotten~ Untill the end of time...~ pounces on him Wallflower Blush: Sci-Ryan? Are you singing my song? Sci-Ryan: Well. Yeah. I think it is very catchy. Wiggles arrive Sci-Ryan: Hey, Guys. Flora Door: Sorry, the Wiggles aren't at home. Bertram T. Monkey: Is that door kidding? They are here unlike Megatron. Megatron (Prime): off-screen I am standing right here! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. Now I'm hearing things. I could rest for a sec. Greg Page: We know. We are the Wiggles. Murray Cook: And we'd like to go inside. Anthony Field: So we can be at home. Jeff Fatt: Open up. Flora Door: I won't open up until you say the magic word. Bertram T. Monkey: sighs Someone just tell me when Megatron is dead. The Wiggles: Please. Flora Door: Yes. Of course. Enter. Captain Feathersword and Salty are teaching Wags how to fetch Salty: Alright, Wags, matey, we're gonna teach you how to fetch. skip to later on in the episode Evil Ryan: Whoa. How time fly, Sci-Ryallflower Blush. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And you know. When Cody got frozen in that Frozen thing, I would cry for him and Megatron's death. Megatron: Ahem. Sci-Ryan: Yikes! behind a fence I know you won't get me from a fence, Galvatron. Megatron: Sorry. Didn't mean to spook you. Evil Ryan: Guess he might be a little jumpy today. Remember when Ryan is pretending to be Ryapunzel? Wallflower Blush: Who is Ryapunzel? Ryan F-Freeman: Me, Blush. In that Tangled adventure, I pretended to be Ryapunzel. And one part when Rapunzel found out that she is the lost princess, I was a friend of her. Sci-Ryan: Say. That princess thing could do well in next episode. Jessie Primefan could do a princess. giggles Evil Ryan: Looks like Sci-Ryan did have Lolirock powers that makes him better then Morro. Thomas: Anyways on with the episode. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. I would teach my three siren friends about riding the bike safely. Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan